Umbrella Security Service
Umbrella Sercurity Service is a Special force. The USS (Umbrella Security Service) was an Umbrella security force. As opposed to the UBCS, the USS were specially trained mercenaries with experience in infiltration, protection, and extraction, while UBCS were just criminals released to fight for Umbrella. The USS report directly to the highest ranking officers in Umbrella. Unlike the UBCS, which performs more visible missions such as rescuing civilians, this unit maintains total secrecy and a small size. The USS are trained at Rockfort Island. Clothes USS agents are always depicted in solid-color gray fatigues, wearing protective vests and gas masks (except in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, where they are depicted in solid black fatigues, vests, and a type of enclosed helmet). Weapons The standard weapon used by the USS in Resident Evil 2 is the Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun. They were also equipped with sidearms and other weaponry, with HUNK also carrying a pistol, a shotgun and a Magnum. In the trailer for Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, the MP5 is replaced with the Steyr TMP. Known Operatives Alpha Team *Alpha team was a two-man cell sent to Raccoon City to take the G-virus out of Birkin's hands. *Jack Krauser - leader of Alpha Team. *Carlos Olivera J.R. - Commando of the team. *Carlos Olivera - Commando of the team. *Maria Olivera - Maria is a commando just like her family Los Oliveras. *Maria Reyes - Maria Reyes is the medic of the team. *Hunk - Supervisor and Computer Tennician. *Kevin Nest - Kevin is the major soldier of the U.S.S. Bravo Team. *Samuel - Security. *Cesar Garcia - Cesar is the co-pilot and the Sniper of the U.S.S. Bravo Team. *Howard Gomez - Howard is the pilot of U.S.S. Bravo Team. *Unknown Operative - a USS operative responsible for shooting William Birkin. Bravo Team *James Shade-Leader of Bravo Team. *J.D. Salinas-High rank of the team as Brigadier. *Rain Ocampo-She is a Commando of the team. *Alfonso Warner-He has the high Commando rate of the team. *Vance Drew-He is the second Commando of the team. *Chad Kaplan-He is the computer tennician. *Olga Danilova-She is the Medic of the team. *Spence Parks-He is the Security of the team. *Alice-She is the second Security of the team. *Curtis Stahl - is the pilot and the sniper of the team. Platoon Team *Turner Gray - Leader of the team. *Rodriguez Sanchez - 2nd Leader of the team. *Luke Boland - Supervisor and Computer Tennician. *Reynolds MacLellan *Yaguchi Brinks *Piper Stutz *Hudak Berry *Manolete Rodriguez - Manolete is a commando of the team. *Monica Danilova - Monica is the medic of the team. *Pillsbury Bridges - Pillsbury is the security guard of the team. Delta Team *Wayne Jackson - Leader of the team. *Destroyer Wells - High rank soldier of the team. *John Grimm - Commando of the team. *Dean Portman - Commando of the team. *Goat Daniels - Commando of the team. *Al Weaver - Medic of the team. *Mac Chin - Mac id a security of the team. *Peyton Wells - Peyton is a security of the team. *Sanford Crosby - Sanford is the pilot of U.S.S. Delta team. *Steve Willits - Steve is the co-pilot of the team. Category:Groups (RE)